keeping love a secret
by WishUponAfallenstar
Summary: I risk with my life each day. Being a donor doesn’t only effect the vampire, that your life is in their hands, but it gives the donor an, adrenaline rush. During new moon, edward meets the girl that convinces him to go back to bella?
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry for the no updates- spring break filled me with a new jolt of words- this is it. Like it? Hate it? Review._

keeping love a secret~

loving the enemy.

In a world full of secrets.

Cross your fingers.

Nothing's for certain,

especially when you live life on a whim.

There are no guaranties, because your gambling with something very precious.

Your life

inhale

exhale,

smoking?

Easy,

socializing?

Was harder.

Especially the non client/partner type.

Music filled the small, suffocating room.

The one good thing about a party is there is always something waiting in the wings.

Predators waiting for the first sign of weakness.

Those predators are my kind of people.

I made my way up the staircase. It was dark, perfect for these creatures to hide and view from a window to the outside and find drunken scoundrels or simple innocent, lost.

There was 2 doors,

a fork in the rode, I went the darker path, half of me hoping to find someone, the other half just wanted to get away from the noise and the heat.

When I opened the door, I knew instantly, I chose the wrong door.

He had bronze hair-_messy_ bronze hair, he was a shadow of himself, I could tell, broken, and he looked dead, I mean he was dead, but- he looked empty, scared, so many things.

I didn't say anything as I made my way towards him.

I sat, a safe yard(whatever!, Its safe enough for me) from the lanky, hallow of a man.

"What's her name?" I asked in a thick with smoke voice.

Epov.

I heard footsteps, faint-footsteps like the person knew I could hear them. The girl, from which I knew was a girl because of her soft, easy, soothing scent was a weird one, she barely....thought, she went on instinct. I knew she was human but she was different-

I heard the doorknob turn and the door creak open, she stood there for a moment. All her thoughts showed me and her thoughts of me....she knew me so well in a couple of seconds. Without thinking, she guided herself to me, but keeping her distance.

_Good girl._

"What's her name?" She asked me, she sounded like a heavy smoker, but she seemed young.

Wait- how does she know?

"Bella."

_For the love of all that is holy, was I actually going to talk about my life to a complete stranger?_

I looked at her for the first time. Her brown eyes shined with sincerity.

_Yes, I was going to talk about my life with her, I was a sucker for brown eyes._

"Bella.....short for isabella... .beautiful.." she thought out loud. She was a very open person it seemed. She was for the lack of a better word, gorgeous. Black hair, which I think is styled to be perfectly messy, sex hair...I think and side swept bangs framed her face.

"So what happened with this bella we speak of?" she asked me. She then took a lighter out of her bag and lightened up a cigaret.

" you do know cigarets arn't good for you health." I found myself saying. We locked eyes.

_Why should I care about this little girls health, I don't know her,- but already I wanted to protect her._

" Im an addict of many things-" she laughed, but never once breaking the eye contact.

_I wish I knew what she meant by that._

"Besides, cigarets ease the pain."

She confused me more than bella.

"So, bella who?"

"Right, I kinda..left her...for...." I was having a hard time talking about this.

She probably thought I left her for another gir-

"Herself?" she asked.

I was shocked, to say the least.

I nodded, captivated by her, I mean...how..?

"Vampires mate for-forever, I mean, theres no in-between, and I can only imagine the pain I see in your eyes is 10x in hers."

_There she goes again with surprising me, this girl...was something else._

"I don't know wha-" she reached over our secured distance and put her index finger over my mouth.

"Sh- sh"

she removed her finger and jabbed it into my chest.

"You, Mr. Whoever, is gonna march your butt right over to this girl your going crazy over trying to protect, becausssse-" she dragged out to stop me from interrupting her.

"You are insecure about your own ability to not hurt her and so you coward in a corner in an abounded warehouse used for parties, When really your just hurting yourself and her. Ok?"

"I don't know how to convince you to go back to wherever she is, but until you do-"

she sighed.

"Your not staying here," she took a strand of hair between two fingers. " you need a shower."

I never met anyone like her. Straight forward, perspective, incredible, understanding and annoying, in the best way possible-if that was possible.

She took my hand and stood us up, she put out her cigaret and ditched the bud.

" you our coming with me." She told me.

I liked being told what to do for once. She seemed so confident and sure of herself, well and fine, but Im sure I sense suffering, pain, and loneliness.

She rides a freaking motorcycle, this girl~

She handed me an helmet and winked

" I know you don't need it, but Im not getting pulled over again."

_again?_

I put it on without a word and before I know it we were speeding down the highway of brazil.

"So what's your name?" She asked me over the roar of the motorcycle.

"Edward, Edward Cullen."

"James bond are we?" she asked and laughed, I laughed along.

"Well Im Arin, Arin Gomez." She giggled. Giggled!

I looked down to the speed, 100 miles!

"Arnt you going to fast?"

"Oh you worry wort, its not like you'd be hurt if we crashed."

That brought up the fact she knew I was a vampire, but first,

"But you'd be hurt."

It was quite for a minute,

"Yah, well I'll die someday, no use living life afraid of the end, it might be tomorrow!"

She laughed.

"Your laughing? At the fact you'll die someday?"

"Like you'd know," she whispered, not meaning for me to hear, again, talking without thinking.

"I did die once, you know." I told her.

"So have I." She said darkly.

I was about to question her, but she interrupted me by pulling over, looks like were at her place, well an apartment structure.

I got of first and took of my helmet.

I noticed she took of her helmet to and I helped her strap them both on the motorcycle.

She afterwards looked up at me, she's very intimidating for being a human and as small as she is-

"And I laugh cuz I laugh at the face of danger." "Ha ha ha ha."she said smiling and laughing once more but this time-it was right in my face.

This girl was a piece of work.

"You incredible, you know that?"I asked her.

"Yep." she popped the p.

It was a very rundown apartment building and I do choice to go back-which I haven't decided on, she was going to be very well off, _is a mansion and 5 cars to much?_

She lived in apartment 30 and when she unlocked the door and opened it, I was again-shocked.

Wall to Wall plush carpeting. Leather black couch, plasma tv with surround sound, the attached kitchen had the newest appliances.

"Wha- wher-huh?" I was a loss of words. Me, edward anthony masen cullen a loss of words because of this girl, who lives in a dump- but her actually living quarters-

She looked up at me completely confused, mid taking of her jacket.

"Oh don't give me that look" I told her, that only made her more confused.

"How do you live here," I pointed out the still open door next to me. "And afford all this" I waved my hands in the air.

She snorted and giggled, I just shook my head, weird, weird human girl.

She shook her head back at me, taunting me. This girl is going get her self bitten I swear.

I fumed

"Hehe" she giggled but stopped herself.

'_I never giggle._'she thought

_oh so giggling is knew, wow, I thought that's how she attracted guys-wait what?_

Did I just think that.

"Close the door please, you might not be able to get sick, but I can" she said turning up the thermostat.

I closed the door.

"The shower is in my room-do you have any other clothes?"

I shook my head.

She sighed, "I'll washed them," she pointed to my clothes "leave them by the sink, I'll get them when I hear you turn on the shower." she said.

I did what I was told.

I turned on the shower and jumped in after talking off my clothes, after putting my phone aside and my wallet. I heard her come in and take my clothes and walk down the hall and start the wash. I wonder if she'd put some of her clothes with mine, if she would use that same soap that combined with her natural scent, I wonder-if she has someone.

I soon was done after I heard her once again come with my now, clean clothes, then she gave me privacy. As I put on my clothes, I notice, the clear, girly yet, Ariney bathroom. She had a rough exterior, but I knew she had a soft heart.

And I knew I needed to know how she knew of vampires.

"Arin-" I said entering the living room.

"Ssssshhhh!" she silenced me.

"Wha-"

"I said, sh!"

She was watching....cops on tv....

"Really?" I asked when a commercial came on. "Cops?"

"Yah, gotta love-bad boys...you know...whatcha gonna do when the-" she sagn

"Yah, yah, ok, I got it." I rolled my eyes.

"So down to business-how do you know am a vampire?" I asked her seriously.

"What'd you think you where, superman?"

"Arin"I growled.

"Ok, ok- but I don't know if your gonna like it."

I rose my eyebrows, she sighed, " first, lets get to know each other, and then I'll tell you, deal?" she asked.

"Deal."

Oh my gosh, I just made a deal with the devil.


	2. Chapter 2

keeping love a secret~

loving the enemy. 2

Epov.

We sat on the couch and she started the opening line.

"I thought I couldn't feel pain."

She said.

_Oooook, random. But I'll bite-well not literally._

"You cant feel pain?" I asked her.

"Past-yep"

"And you came to this conclusion, how?"

"I jumped from a 3 story window." she told me unfazed.

"You-what-" she cut me off.

She padded my shoulder

"I was 5 and bored-I broke all my crayons!" She said as she pouted.

"You jumped from a 3 story window." I said in shock.

She nodded

"YOU jump-ed off-a-3rd-story-window."I said slower, trying to make since of these words.

She nodded slower.

"Because-" I jumped from the couch

"YOU WERE OUT OF CRAYONS!"I started to yell.

"WHAT KIND OF 5 YEAR OLD DOSE THAT?" I asked her angry-how dare she hurt herself.

"Uh-me"she said and shock her head and said-"god-didn't I just tell you that?"

"Agh" I said and sat down once again.

"So you have CIPA?" I asked her. _I don't get what this has to do with vampires-or even getting to know each other._

"CIP-what?" she asked complete confused, she looked so cute-what-stop thinking like that edward!

"CIPA-congenital in sensitivity to pain..."I told her

she raised both eyebrows.

"I didn't say I was right." she said and giggled.

"Ok-what? Im confused." _no one ever made me this confused before except when emmett got high from this one monkey-animal's blood-don't ask._

"I thought I didn't feel pain, because every other kindergartner said it hurt to hug a guy-something about cooties" she winked at me.

"I hugged a boy-I felt nothing-"

"For the love-"I started to say-this girl-I SWEAR!

She cleared her throat.

"As I was saying-I thought I didn't feel pain-and so know the rest." She said

I just sat there and stared.

"You are the weirdest girl ever." and the most unbelievable, incredible, girl ever.

"Thank you!" She said as she got up from the couch.

"Well if you excuse me, Im going to go take a shower and go to bed now, goodnight." She said as she left to what I guessed to be her room.

_Well that was some conversion_ I thought with sarcasm

As I heard the shower turn on, my thoughts were centered around Arin and for once it wasn't about bella.

I heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later and came out in short fabric as bottoms and a tight shirt.

It shaped her hour glass figure.

My thoughts swayed to ways to touch and devour her.

Her hair wet and wild,

and made sudden daydreams I shouldn't be having.

Oh my god-I spent to much time with emmett.

"Well I just wanted to say goodnight again and your room is down the hall to the left. Oh and-" she winks

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

She giggled and whipped her hair behind her as she turned and left the way she came.

All I saw was her hips sway down the hall and blur as I thought about what she had said 'Don't let the bed bugs bite.'

**A/N: looks like someone's smitten...**

**Review!**


End file.
